Squad
A Squad is a group of two to twelve players formed using the in-game UI. Squads are designed to facilitate coordinated play, by offering conveniences such shared waypoints and long-range communication to groups. Assisting other Squad Members also grants increased experience, providing further incentive to form or join a Squad. Squad Members can talk in an inter-squad voice chat channel by holding (default), or talk to each other with text by prefixing any message in the chat with /sq or /squadsay. The leader of a Squad, using Leadership Certifications, has access to a global faction chat channel with all other Squad Leaders, as well as Platoon Leaders, and can place a Spawn Beacon allowing all members of his Squad to spawn into a Drop Pod on the beacon's location. The Squad Leader also has the ability to place a waypoint on the map that all Squad Members will see. If the Squad Leader decides to invite or join another squad, or uses the Squad UI to create another Squad, a Platoon can be formed, containing between two to four squads. Joining a Squad There are three ways to end up in a Squad. The first is to press (default) to auto-join an open squad on the same continent, second is to use the Squad Finder UI, and the third is to be invited by another player. The latter two are expanded upon below. Squad Finder By press (default) to open the Squad/Platoon Page, or navigating to it through the menus, you will find yourself presented with a list of all Open Squads and Platoons on your faction. Open Squads are those which their Leaders have opened for Recruitment, allowing all those on their faction to join freely. To join an Open Squad, click the "JOIN NOW" button next to the Squad you wish to join. You can also filter for Squads using this window. You can filter for Squads who are on your continent, in a Platoon, in your Outfit or who are run by people on your friends list. You can also auto-join a Squad from this window rather than using the hotkey, and even enable an option to auto-join a squad any time you log into the game. Invitation Players can invite each other to Squads by opening the Squad UI whilst in a Squad and typing their targets name in, typing /squad invite playername, right-clicking the players name in the chat window and clicking "Invite to Squad", or using the drop-down menu next to their name in the Outfit or Friends List and clicking "Invite to Squad". The recipient will receive the invitation in their Notifications, and can accept or decline it there. Creating a Squad The only way to create a Squad, from scratch, is to invite another player to a Squad whilst you are not in one yourself. If they accept in the invitation, you will form a 2-man Squad, and are free to invite further members, branch out into a platoon, or remain a 2-man squad at your leisure. To create a new Squad whilst you are already the leader of a Squad or Platoon, simply open up the Squad/Platoon Page and drag a member of your squad into the labelled box to the right of your screen. That player will become the Squad Leader of a newly created Squad, and will be able to run it as such. Category:Mechanics Category:Social